


Just Like in a Shoujo Manga

by m_k_ch



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Rom-com, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, UPDATE: KEITSUMU IS REAL AND HAPPENING AND MY 8K WORDS OF SUFFERING WASNT IN VAIN, dont @ me, i think, listen i dont know how keitsumu happened but it did, so what eichi, two perspectives, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: It's kind of frustrating when two people are both in love with each other but have little to no idea how to manage those kind of things.Keito and Tsumugi are such cases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my keitsumu friends, nikki and robin.
> 
> listen. i really dont know how keitsumu even existed but i think their dynamic is a very neat one and we really just want interactions between the two of them. hence, keitsumu.
> 
> this is also an experiment on my take on two perspectives at once, so might be shitty to your judgment.
> 
> bullshitted at high speed even though it was done within a week with a lot of procrastination and school on the side. heres to hoping i didnt butcher the characterizations since i wanted this done. i am suffering. i hate writing. needless to say, please enjoy whatever this is.

The library is a silent sanctuary, and for the likes of Aoba Tsumugi, the library is like an oasis in the middle of a desert.

The presence of the library was like therapy for a stressed out Tsumugi, who’s so often nervous (and so often kind). Everything always seemed so still, and he felt the people who come and go slow down and stop whenever they’re in the library. Every growing day Tsumugi gets fascinated with the works of the wondrous library.

The same thing goes for Hasumi Keito, whose erratic self always calmed down in the presence of the library.

It seemed to give Tsumugi an opposite effect, though.

Because once Keito enters the library, the idea of the tranquil library Tsumugi loved shattered down.

Tsumugi’s soft breaths hitch with every click of Keito’s shoes. He went through _oh_ so silently, as if blending around the environment, but Tsumugi can’t help it, can’t help but hold his breath whenever _he’s_ there, and he starts to wonder why Keito, of all people, would be the one to destroy the oasis Tsumugi had.

Shaking, he bids a student good bye with their borrowed book and Tsumugi hopes so much that Keito wouldn’t do the same, that he would just sit there and read or study or whatever. Not to walk over the desk. Not just a desk, _his_ desk, wanting to prove the horoscopes wrong (for once) because he has enough bad luck to follow him around.

But hey, life decides that his bad luck wasn’t enough, because Keito draws near with his book, and Tsumugi hopes to god one last time that he doesn’t screw up or Keito will scold him _again_ with every fiber of his being.

And when Keito _does_ arrive, one little step away from the Holy Tsumugi Desk, his stare seemed to have triggered something to Tsumugi that Keito just _doesn’t_ understand. The words are sitting dangerously close on the tip of Keito’s tongue, very ready to point out whatever mess Tsumugi is about to make again, until it dies down when he sees Tsumugi shakily write down on his library card.

He wonders why Tsumugi had to tremble so much, but it only springs up in his head that he’s probably too strict on him as soon as he’s away from the library.

Tsumugi feels as if he sucked the ozone layer of its oxygen, because as Keito left and closed the door, all the air he held released from him as one big huff, hands weak and pen clattering on the floor.

What a bother.

* * *

 

Life must be trying to teach Tsumugi a cruel lesson, because Keito comes in the library very frequently and sometimes, even borrows books and Tsumugi thinks he should go the doctor to be checked for asthma.

-Difficulty breathing? Check.  
-Chest tightness? Check.  
-Shortness of breath? Probably.  
-Wheezing? Maybe…?  
-Coughing? Well… not really.

Okay, maybe it’s not asthma but Tsumugi thinks Keito is one of his sources to trigger a panic attack.

But it’s one thing Tsumugi doesn’t understand: why must he be so nervous around Keito? Screwing up seems like a reasonable reason, but he doesn’t remember one time he messes up in front of him in the library. Keito doesn’t even talk to him in every whole ordeal, so yes, that reason wasn’t too reasonable.

It wasn’t until Keito had to ask him about a book for a subject and Tsumugi thought he was going to die.

“Aoba.”

Very visibly (and audibly), Tsumugi jumps and looks to Keito, face looking very tense and his body stiff. Keito feels his face twitch but regains his composure and sighs.

“I was wondering where you can find the classics in the library.” He says, as flat toned as possible, while watching Tsumugi nod at his statement. “You know, Edgar Allan Poe. We need it for Literature and I can’t seem to find it here.”

Tsumugi’s face lights up and goes under his desk, probably rummaging a book, and somehow Keito feels something he couldn’t point out.

Tsumugi rises from the desk and hands him the book, smiling as Keito takes the book from him. “W-well, someone just borrowed the book and I planned to return it later in the shelf, but here you go!”

Keito’s expression softens as he watches Tsumugi. His hand doesn’t shake as he writes down on Keito’s library card, and he waves Keito an unspoken goodbye as the door of the library closes.

Keito leaves the library thinking that that was the first time he has seen Tsumugi smile at him.

* * *

Tsumugi thinks that smiling at Keito was the key to calm down whatever stuffy and tense interactions between them, so every time Keito comes in the library, he smiles at him so maybe Keito could stop scolding him.

So there Keito goes, coming and going in the library, barely having to borrow anymore. Tsumugi wonders what made Keito love books so much.

 _Maybe he just needs to study?_ The thought wanders aimlessly in his head. _Maybe he just really loves books._

_Why am I thinking of this?_

He shakes out of it and sees Keito near, but he’s not holding a book and Tsumugi concludes he’s not going to borrow a book. Again. And somehow this disappoints Tsumugi.

Keito passes by him and Tsumugi flashes him a smile, a goodbye smile, and the door clicks and Tsumugi feels the library’s silence has gone cold.

Keito walks past the library, only realizing his legs start to hurt from how fast he was walking. He relaxes his unconsciously stiff shoulders and breathes, stopping against a wall. Tsumugi smiled at him.

He doesn’t understand.

He thinks he’s a bit petty for reacting in such a way, but it has to be Tsumugi who made him feel that way.

* * *

 

It’s agonizing.

Tsumugi feels so frustrated that Keito wouldn’t even bother to borrow a book from the library anymore.

Well, that seems a little too small of a problem to even deal with, but Tsumugi, day by day, gets more upset by the way Keito just strides by. He walks past his desk. Every. Time.

And Tsumugi is confused about this wanting, ever since the day he smiled at Keito. The day Keito looked at him, devoid of all harsh expression and replaced with something warmer.

He taps his fingertips on his desk. It’s a weird thing to see Keito away from his vice president act, but because of that he wants to talk to Keito again, even if it’s just about a book he needs or a simple question.

The door opens and he sees Keito, and he almost jumps out of his seat, using every last bit of his composure to sit down properly and not try to be ready with whatever thing Keito might do.

“Why must you always get startled whenever I’m here?”

Okay, even if Tsumugi wanted Keito to talk to him, he wanted it to be _not_ in this way.

Not in the way that Tsumugi would suddenly start to fidget or stammer nervously, because that’s one question he hates hearing even when he has a reason to back it up. Maybe it’s the reason that he hates and not the question.

“I’m sure you have heard that I’m not really stable,” Tsumugi’s eyes wanders off, fingers stopping to think. “Or maybe you didn’t know…?”

Keito sighs and looks away. “Well, you need to calm down. I won’t hurt you.”

Tsumugi chuckles and looks down, body relaxing. “I will try to keep that in mind, Keito-kun.”

Keito walks away and disappears behind the shelves, and Tsumugi is a little thankful for that small conversation that went nowhere.

As for Keito?

The books are a lifesaver, hiding away his red face. He pushes his glasses up and notices that his face feels moist.

_I’m sweating?_

The second Tsumugi looked away from him and smiled, downcast, Keito felt a small yet loud thump in his chest, and immediately turned around to cover up the sudden feeling in his body.

This is bad. Definitely bad for Hasumi Keito.

* * *

“Ah, Tsumugi!”

Tsumugi doesn’t know why Rei suddenly asked him to meet him by the rooftop, but he obliged nonetheless.

“Rei-kun, why did you call me out here?” He asks, feeling the nervousness tingle in his stomach.

Indeed, that’s one question would ask himself if he were in Tsumugi’s situation, because, coincidentally, Keito spots Rei and and Tsumugi by the rooftop.

Many questions filled Keito’s mind, but mostly concern since he _is_ the student council vice president and he can’t have students dying from falling.

For example, Tsumugi’s current situation.

 _And_ looking very terrified with his arms locked in Rei’s hands.

It’s very unfitting that Rei is laughing while Tsumugi seems as if he’s about to die even without falling off the roof.

As student council vice president, he is pissed by weird and dangerous circumstances, and the next thing he knew, he’s walking— running up the stairs, clouded with a panicking feeling.

They can be stopped, Keito reassures himself, but he couldn’t stop himself from going quick.

_Because Tsumugi’s with Rei?_

No, because Rei is harming peace.

He reaches the top and slams the door open, so loud and hard that even Keito flinched at the vibration from the door. His face is red from the run but his heaving breaths don’t stop him from storming in and pointing at the both of them.

“Sakuma, let go of Aoba right now.”

“Keito-kun…” Tsumugi silently calls out, weak in Rei’s grasp. “I-it’s okay—”

Apparently, it’s not for Keito, because Tsumugi’s feels another pair of hands grab him and soon then he’s pried away from Rei.

Only his heart beats faster because Keito is holding him, currently snarling at Rei.

“I can’t have you disturbing students by the rooftop, Sakuma. Do you even have a grasp at normal and humane moral acquisitions?!”

Rei brushes off and laughs lightly. “I’m not disturbing Tsumugi, Hasumi-kun! We were just having a nostalgic flashback when I made Tsumugi bungee jump off the roof when he was in second year!”

Tsumugi’s head spins at the thought of the memory. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t change since then Rei-kun…” He feels Keito look at him questioningly, but he’s so overwhelmed he doesn’t even know what to feel. “You didn’t have to threaten to push me down!”

Through the midst of Tsumugi’s pitiful whining, Keito sighs and his grip on Tsumugi’s arms soften, and Tsumugi’s insides somersault at the gentle action, making him breathe harder.

“Are you alright, Aoba? Would you like me to accompany you in the infirmary?”

Tsumugi feels like he wants to throw up at any moment, and he does not want to throw up in front of Keito.

“Y-yes, please.”

Keito’s hand trail up to his shoulders as an attempt to calm him down, making Tsumugi feel warmer at his touch, more secure. He takes in a deep breath and walks through the door, but holds his last step and looks back at Rei, who’s smiling softly at them.

* * *

No one was around at the infirmary but Keito let Tsumugi sit on the bed, to which Tsumugi sighs happily about.

“I’m going to get you some water, if that’s okay with you.”

Tsumugi sits up straight and shakes his hands at him. “No, no! It’s fine, Keito-kun! I’m already grateful for your help enough!” He laughs and scratches his cheek. “I’m surprised you even took my side instead of Rei-kun’s.”

Keito looks at him confusingly. “It seemed like Sakuma was more of the suspect here. You looked too ill on the rooftop anyway. What on earth was he even saying about you bungee jumping off the roof?!”

Tsumugi stops laughing.

“Ah, well, he made me do that one time, and according to him I looked too happy even if I was on the brink of dying.” Tsumugi’s hands fall flat on the bed and squeezes the soft sheets. “It doesn’t really matter, though.”

Keito’s body stays still while looking at him, growing even more confused at Tsumugi’s actions. “Well, your reaction was reasonable awhile ago, but why did you sound happy back then? It’s a questionable thing to do.”

Tsumugi’s eyes wander and lets it rest at the open door of the infirmary. “I don’t know, but if too many things happen to you, I guess that’s what it does to you, then? But as I said, Keito-kun, it doesn’t matter!”

Keito’s eyes were too painful to look at, as if he were pitying him. He doesn’t want to be pitied, nor he doesn’t know why people like him needs to be pitied. His face makes Tsumugi look down in shame, not knowing what to say.

“I don’t get why you have to brush it off.” Keito says, walking towards the exit. “Acting as if you’re merely nothing. Value yourself more. Get some rest.”

The door closes with a soft click, and Tsumugi lies down, closing his eyes, as if to block himself from the hollow feeling.

Keito, meanwhile, stays by the door, staring at the boundary between him and Tsumugi. He wonders about him once more, before walking off and finally leaving Tsumugi alone.

* * *

“I don’t know why he had to scold me so much then!” Tsumugi exclaims, taking a drink of his water during their break from practice. “But now he doesn’t do it. He actually seems nice.”

“Maybe you’re just so _terrible_ at _everything_ , that’s why he keeps scolding _you_.” Natsume rolls his eyes.

“But he didn’t need to strip every fiber of my being!” Tsumugi almost whines. “It’s kind of weird why he stopped, but I like it. He’s kinder.”

Tsumugi rubs his chin. “I don’t know what I’m feeling, though. He’s kinder to me, and whenever he’s around I get jumpy.” Tsumugi shakes his head as he tries to decipher what it could be. “I mean, I’m always nervous, but it never happened around him.”

“Maybe you like him, senpai?” Sora says, unsure.

Tsumugi smiles. It’s not a bad feeling, though, because he doesn’t like disliking people even if they were harsh to him (e.g., Natsume) so liking Keito is a benefit for him. One less grudge away! He loves being positive.

He nods. “Maybe that’s it, Sora-kun!” Tsumugi says, approving. “Maybe he’s even been trying to look out for me… that’s why he scolds me a lot?”

Natsume, however, only rubs his hands on his face. Tsumugi doesn’t know why he seems so angry.

“Senpai, how can you be so _dense_.” Natsume says frustratingly. He points to Tsumugi. “You don’t just _like_ him, you have a _crush_ on him, unless you can prove me _wrong_.”

Tsumugi stares at him, mouth agape.

A _crush_?

Sora and Natsume just look at him, anticipating something.

“A-a crush?”

“Yes.” Natsume says flatly. “Don’t tell me you don’t know what a _crush_ is, you ignorant _fool_.”

He never thought about it that way.

He likes Keito.

He likes Keito… _that_ way?!

Tsumugi feels his face burn up. He thinks about Keito and his heart skips a beat.

Oh.

Natsume almost screams.

“Are you telling me you’re too _dense_ to even realize you have _feelings_ for _him_?!”

Tsumugi laughs nervously. Don’t be like that Natsume-kun…!

… _oh_.

* * *

It took a while to accept the words Natsume had said, but Tsumugi guesses it to be true.

He _does_ have feelings for Keito, and now he thinks what a hindrance this is every time he’s in the library.

He sighs at the messed bookshelf in front of him, wondering why a bunch of students couldn’t understand how simple it is to properly put books in, like, you _know_ , putting them in the shelf and _not_ leaving books on the floor.

He thinks this could be some good distraction from his thoughts, or a good time to fix whatever he has in his mind.

Keito, however, has no time to fix whatever is in his mind.

He just knows a few things for sure that:

-He doesn’t like Tsumugi.  
-He doesn’t like Tsumugi.  
-He doesn’t have feelings for him.  
-He doesn’t like him.  
-He _doesn’t_.

Damn Eichi. He wonders why he’s still friends with him. He was just looking at files in the student council room, until out of nowhere, with every member around, he asks a question as if it’s so _normal_ for him.

“Keito, do you like Tsumugi?”

He heard the paper crumple underneath his grasp.

“Silly me, I should have been more specific.” Eichi laughed, as if he’s so funny. Keito gritted his teeth.

“I mean, do you have feelings for Tsumugi?”

Everyone looked at him and Eichi, Eichi’s stare looking so innocent and menacing that Keito was sure he almost destroyed a pretty important file.

“I do not.”

The student council (except Eichi, of course) returned to their work, all trying to ignore Keito’s scary feat while Eichi still tried to provoke him.

“Are you sure? You frequent the library.”

“Because I need _books_ , Eichi.”

“You seem to look at Tsumugi a lot, too.” Eichi tapped his head. “Remember what happened at the rooftop?”

Keito’s breath stopped. “How did you know?”

“I just happened to watch from below. It was very entertaining, to be honest.”

Keito squinted at him. “You’re looking to deep into this.” Keito said, words spat out like venom.

Eichi closed his eyes. He sighed and Keito suspiciously watched him, his childhood friend relaxing on his chair and resting his palm flat on the table, as if lazy or even just tired from the work.

“It’s going to be Christmas soon, Keito.”

Keito sighed.

“So _what_ , Eichi.” He said to him, the second time, as if to mock Eichi’s question a year before.

Eichi chuckled. “Oh Keito, as bitter as always. I was wondering if love would bloom in Christmas.”

Keito stood and the chair screeched, making everyone turn towards him. “I am done with my work. I’ll be leaving.”

And of course, he finds himself in the library, thinking it would cool his head off, and Keito inwardly palms his face in annoyance, because yes, the library is peaceful, but _Tsumugi_ is there.

But oh, Tsumugi is not there at the desk like he usually is. Curiously, he walks in the library, slowly going through shelves until he spots him, fixing some books silently. Well, it was silent until Tsumugi dropped a book and jumps, only to see Keito by his side. Keito only then realizes how Tsumugi is so out of himself.

“Keito-kun, do you need anything?”

He asks with those wide eyes and Keito coughs.

“I was only hoping to calm myself here. Do you need help?”

Tsumugi breathes out a sigh of relief. “I do. Thank you.”

Keito steps in and starts picking up books, and almost immediately, Tsumugi removes them from Keito’s hands and swiftly puts them in the shelf.

Keito stands awkwardly as Tsumugi just organizes shelf, with Keito’s hands occupied with books and Tsumugi’s lips pouting at the order of the books.

“I’m pretty sure this one goes here…”

“Aoba, is it necessary for the books to be in proper order?”

Tsumugi smiles and Keito almost, almost, lets the books slip from his hands. “For me, it does! It helps the readers find their books easily!”

Tsumugi gets a book from Keito and he feels the slightest brush of his fingers on Keito’s skin.

Abort. Abort mission IMMEDIATELY.

Keito is frozen in place while they Tsumugi stops at his actions.

Is Tsumugi blushing?

Keito doesn’t want to look.

Tsumugi returns the book to its rightful place and sadly, a misplaced book falls from the edge of the shelf and falls, and instinct has them both bending down to get the book and right there, right there, their hands touch at the same book at the same damn time, Keito’s palm on top of Tsumugi’s hand, and Tsumugi’s hand retract, causing his hand to really feel the roughness of Keito’s palm.

He’s blushing. Keito is also blushing and his heart is beating faster again, and his damn mind thinks that this is like a scene from a shoujo manga. This only happens in a shoujo manga! Why is it happening on Keito and Tsumugi? Is the world ending?!

This is not the love story of Keito and Tsumu—

“K-Keito-kun? Are you alright?”

Keito snaps back to reality and finds himself breathing heavily, still bent down with the book in hand. He coughs and hands the book to Tsumugi, to which Tsumugi reluctantly takes from him. The silence is awkward and stifling, because they just touched hands and Keito couldn’t believe the kind of reaction he had is comparable to a school girl protagonist in her love story.

This is not it. This is not it and it will never be. He does not like Aoba Tsumugi. Never.

The place looks cleaner and Tsumugi’s smile seem to radiate in the dim library. He hates it.

“Thank you for the—I mean,” Tsumugi stumbles, and laughs at his nervousness and Keito tries to block this sight because Tsumugi is so—

“I’m grateful for your help, Keito-kun.” He says, silent and warm and Keito repeats in his mind that he does not like Tsumugi, he does not like Tsumugi, he does not like Tsumugi—

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” He gently wonders, fingers fiddling with the hand that touched him.

_He likes him._

“Ah, yes.” Keito nods, pushing his glasses up. His face is hot. “Sure.”

Tsumugi smiles wider. “I’m glad.”

Keito quickly exits the library with the most terrible fact proven a few seconds ago.

He likes Aoba Tsumugi.

* * *

As much as Keito hates that fact, he doesn’t stop himself from going to the library every now and then.

It does hurt him, however, whenever he comes inside and refuses to speak to Tsumugi, just because he can’t look at him. Not without feeling weird or nervous. The look Tsumugi gives him whenever he just passes by him makes Keito feel _bad_ , even selfish.

He sighs, feeling a bit sorry for himself and Tsumugi for this situation as he rummages through the shelf, looking for a book. From the corner of his eye he can see Tsumugi staring at him, as if he wants to talk to him but he can’t.

And for real, Tsumugi is hurt, and starts regretting he even accepted Keito’s help. He can’t blame him for the awkward incident, but he also thinks it was too much of a small situation for Keito to even ignore him.

It was like a routine: anticipate his arrival, and be a spectator.

He tries to respect Keito’s space if he doesn’t want to talk, because he wants Keito to be comfortable even if it means avoiding Tsumugi to settle things down.

This doesn’t stop the constricting feeling in his chest, however.

So his best choice is to keep watching Keito from afar.

(He even feels that Keito _knows_ he’s watching him, but applauds how nice Keito is to act like he doesn’t know that he doesn’t even bother calling Tsumugi out.

Painful… painful. Avoiding his eyes, ignoring his existence. Tsumugi is down, but it’s not like he can really do anything, right?

It’s okay to run away.)

Keito settles down on a table and starts reading, taking out a notepad and a pencil to which Tsumugi assumes is probably something for their class. Tsumugi is reminded of the book he has in his hands, still open but a mere ten minutes has passed and he hasn’t turned a page yet. He still stares at Keito, scribbling apparent in his ears, yet silent. He looks so calm and composed. He’s jealous that Keito’s everything he’s not.

Fifteen minutes has passed and Keito still tries to ignore the piercing stare Tsumugi is giving him. He’s not particularly fond of being watched, but when it’s Tsumugi… well, it’s acceptable since the last event. So little closure, Keito thinks. It was a terrible move to let Tsumugi hang in the air after agreeing to see him the day after that. Or the day after that. Or the day after that.

Keito closes the book and clicks his pen. He returns the book to its respective shelf with a sigh, leaving the library with not one look at Tsumugi.

Tsumugi didn’t feel it. He didn’t feel Keito look at him at all even when he quickly panned his eyes towards his book. He heard the library door click, and he slams the book close with bubbling regret in his core.

But that’s okay, right? Tsumugi thinks, he doesn’t deserve Keito anyway, since all he does is mess up. That’s what always happens.

He stands up with a smile, reluctantly accepting the fact that things will never really go his way.

(Oh well!)

* * *

“Did something happen with Tsumugi?”

Keito turns to him with stiff shoulders. Eichi cocks his head curiously, hand casually tapping against the glass of the window. The light goes dim as the clouds cover the sun, but the lines of Eichi’s face don’t change.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know. Tsumugi is like an open book. He’s easy to read but somehow he doesn’t want to tell it, even to me.”

Keito turns away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He hears Eichi sigh and he looks at him, tired enough that he bumps his head loud on the wall. “Don’t ask as if you don’t know, Keito. I went to the library yesterday and he seemed to be looking for someone when I came in. He didn’t really notice me, too.”

“There are many people in this school that Tsumugi can look for.”

“He even asked if I have seen you around!”

“I don’t understand why he should.”

“See, it’s this kind of reaction that makes it obvious that something did happen, dear Keito.”

Eichi crosses his arms, still smiling but his eyes giving a hard stare. Keito supposes that Eichi knows him well enough since he is his childhood friend, but he hates being looked through. Eichi’s the only person who can do it, and even though he’s slightly grateful for that, his character makes it uncomfortable for some reason.

But he deflates. He knocks down that barrier he held. “I don’t even want to tell you the details of it, but yes, I do like Aoba.”

Keito’s eyes don’t dare to look at Eichi, but he doesn’t move, not one bit.

“But you start ignoring him once you realize it?” Eichi says, surprised. Keito’s head turns to him, his eyes wide but mouth trembling agape.

“I don’t know what to do, okay!” Keito breathes out. “Even if I want to talk to him, I can’t find myself to do it.”

Eichi rolls his eyes. “You’re insensitive, Keito.”

“And that’s coming from _you_?”

Eichi laughs at his knowingly offensive joke. “I know well enough that you don’t hurt people you like. You like Tsumugi, and even if we say that an incident happened that makes it as if you can’t talk to him, you can’t just run away and leave the other person. Both sides will just hurt, you know.”

Keito raises his brow at him, not knowing how to answer. Eichi continues, “You know, Tsumugi is a lost cause. He went through enough that he thinks so differently. Haven’t you noticed? His morals aren’t that developed, actually.”

“What happened?” Keito asks hesitantly, unsure and suspicious since Eichi is the last person he thought he’d see talking about morals and values.

“Well, Keito.” Eichi walks to him and pats his shoulder, smiling serenely. Keito slackens at Eichi’s softness. “That’s for you too find out from him. Tsumugi wants everyone to be happy, but he needs to be happy, too. He puts himself down too much like he’s worth nothing, and I believe you can make him think differently from that; something that I failed to do.”

 _What_?

“Don’t look at me like that, Keito. Talk to him.”

He leaves and Keito is left standing, mind fuzzy and everything silent.

* * *

Tsumugi's focus is entirely on his book, trying to block all outside noises.

_The heroine is currently trying her friends from an evil force, while her friends try so hard to help her even if she doesn’t want them to._

“Aoba.”

_Why did she do that? Her friends are there but she keeps pushing them away just so they don’t get hurt, but she’s being hurt, too. Don’t her friends realize that?_

“Aoba?”

_She got hurt and one of her friends scream to get to her. She tries to get her away but her friend is persistent, trying to treat her even in the battlefield. I wonder if I can get to be someone like that today—_

“Aoba!”

Tsumugi jumps from his seat and looks up frantically, seeing Keito irritated and disheveled, and as if by instinct, fear jumps right to his throat and backs away, only Keito sighs, defeated, on the desk, too.

“I told you, I won’t hurt you, right?

 _Well, my bad_! Tsumugi panickingly thinks. He breathes heavily for a few seconds, looking at Keito who’s still intent on the desk. He exhales one big huff before slowly approaching Keito, settling his book down, but somehow, his chest feels lighter even with the slightest twinge of nervousness.

“What is it, Keito-kun?”

Keito’s expression turns light, and Tsumugi’s heart pounded loudly in his ears. There it is again. He’s falling again and Tsumugi’s cheeks heat up and his mouth trembles, slightly open while his eyes looks all over Keito’s face.

“I need to look for books in Literature. I want your help.”

Tsumugi’s mouth turns into a grin, can’t contain the happiness he feels now that Keito asks him for help again. He’s so giddy, but he struggles to remain calm, hands starting to fidget again as he shakes slightly in his place like he can’t get out.

 _Gladly_.

“I would gladly help you.” Tsumugi manages to say, getting out of the desk and leading Keito to the shelves.

“So what is it that you need, Keito-kun?”

* * *

The book searching went much more differently that Keito would’ve expected.

All Keito needed was a book to review for their class, but he only vaguely remembers what transitioned it from book searchers to being the only ones left in the library. He’s quite sure they’re also one of the few people left in the school, mind suddenly reminiscing Eichi bidding him goodbye (he was a bit surprised that Eichi knew where he was, but decided not to question it in order not to provoke him any further after the wink he gave before leaving off.)

So here they are, skimming through book summaries and inevitably ruining the book shelves, but Keito, somehow, doesn’t mind.

His eyes trail to the pile of books both he and Tsumugi took out, and remembering the sudden conversation about the amount of books they have and how much they have read, and even complaining the stories of book they don’t like, leading up to the moment where they have lots of books in hand but none in mind.

While Keito only wanted some help for a book, he didn’t mind spending his time with Tsumugi.

He relaxed whenever he looked at Tsumugi, who smiled at him whenever he can, and smiling despite looking exhausted. He thought, hey, this would help him stop being stressed out about his feelings and accept it.

He looks to his left and saw Tsumugi, book in hand but eyes closed in slumber, and Keito breathes slowly as he stares at him.

His hand reaches to Tsumugi’s strayed glasses, very off from his nose and probably hurting the side of his face, but then retracting, pushing his own glasses up in embarrassment.

Yes. He likes Tsumugi, and he’s rather grateful this small meeting calmed nerves and they could both talk properly instead of being close to imploding due to overwhelming feelings.

(He may have to hide it from Tsumugi, but it’s better than nothing.)

Keito sighs at his adolescence.

He witnesses a small movement and he looks up to Tsumugi, whose glasses fall from the rustling and he fully awakens, startled at the sound of his fallen glasses.

He straightens up and fixes his hair and wears his glasses before landing his gaze on Keito, who’s looking at him as if he’s normally watching a T.V. show.

“Keito-kun?”

The groggy call made Keito snap from his reverie. “A-aoba… yes?”

“I fell asleep, didn’t I…?”

Keito closes the book he has in hand. “Yes, you did, though I only knew moments before you woke up.”

He hears Tsumugi say a small “oh,” from his actions, and his cheeks redden under the dim light of the library. Keito looks around and his eyes spots the window, the sun red and the clouds vibrant, only then realizing they must have gone home by now.

“It’s late.” Tsumugi comments, following Keito’s stare.

Keito sighs for the umpteenth time and stands, getting a pile of books and carrying them. “We should leave now.”

“What about your book, Keito-kun?”

“This can be continued tomorrow. I shall roam the school grounds before I leave. I can help you fix the shelves.” He looks at Tsumugi who stands, face curious. “You can leave after this, then, Aoba.”

Tsumugi shakes his head, his hand gripping the chair tightly. “I can fix the shelves myself, Keito-kun. I don’t want you to be burdened by my own job. You can go ahead and roam the school.”

Keito furrows his brow, frustrated at Tsumugi’s sudden stubbornness.

He supposes he can’t do anything, but his chest tightens at Tsumugi’s words.

“Are you sure?”

Tsumugi nods, then blushes while getting his pile of books.

“Maybe we can walk home together after it.”

The heat creeps on Keito’s neck, and Keito turns his back on him, pushing the chair before heading to the door.

“Okay.”

* * *

Tsumugi is glad the heat in his face went away a while later, because he cannot just believe he invited Keito to walk home with him, and he agreed.

I mean, that’s what friends do, right?

But since when did Tsumugi even consider Keito a friend. Much less Keito consider _him_ a friend. He scowls at the thought.

Though his small time with Keito wasn’t bad today. His heart is fulfilled despite his feelings still unrequited, but he can manage. There’s nothing wrong with feeling such, right? After all, there are some things he wants to cherish, and this one of a kind event is one of them.

He wipes a sweat, lips curling upwards at the clean library and he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Truly, they really should have left earlier because the sky got dark fast, but his look at the sky got interrupted by footsteps from Keito, emerging from the dark hallway.

“Aoba.”

Tsumugi clutches his bag and walks towards him.

“Shall we go?”

* * *

The street lamps light up and the waters they see luminate and sparkle. The leaves rustle silently and the wind gently caresses their faces, and Tsumugi couldn’t ask for a more perfect time and scenery. He wonders if the fairy tales he always dreamed of would come true, even if it’s as simple as this.

“I need to head the other way now.” Keito says, breaking the silence.

Tsumugi stops. “Is it now? I’ll see you tomorrow, Keito-kun.”

Keito nods and heads the other way, but Tsumugi can’t help but reach his hand out to Keito’s disappearing back.

He clenches it to a fist and walks the other way, immersing himself in the silence of nature once again.

* * *

 “ _Idiot_ , what makes you think you can’t _try_?”

Tsumugi rubs the back of his head, face scrunching up lightly at the pain after Natsume hits him with the back of his hand.

“That hurts, Natsume-kun!”

“Of course it _should_ ,” Natsume spits at him, walking towards Sora who’s just watching them from afar. “Even if you _think_ he doesn’t like you back, doesn’t mean you just have to _give up_ and hide your feelings _forever_.”

Tsumugi’s hands settle on his lap, reflecting on Natsume’s words.

While it’s true that Keito had been nice enough to walk home with him, can’t people just show generosity and kindness without it being requited? While Tsumugi had already believed it will never really go that way, his feelings for Keito are still strong and still in no way that will fade.

He thought that he was left with no choice but to hide it because there’s no point in confessing to him especially when it can’t be given back.

“It’s kind of pointless, though. He’s not going to like me back, and I’m okay with that. He shouldn’t waste his time with my sudden confession or something.”

Natsume hits him again and Sora’s gaze turns pitiful. “You really shouldn’t hit him that much.”

Natsume gives him a small glance but ignores him. “Are you that _hopeless_ , senpai? That’s not how it _works_ , and you should stop thinking so _lowly_ of yourself, you know? Just give it a try then after that it will be _over_.”

Tsumugi still rubs at the back of his neck but smiles at him. “Thank you, Natsume-kun. Your care is something I’ll keep dearly.”

Natsume turns away and Tsumugi swears he saw red on his cheeks. “Shut up, _idiot_ , I meant that so you can stop _whining_ every time we have _practice_.”

Tsumugi sighs happily and stands up, resuming to their choreography.

* * *

“Are you sure you aren’t bothered, Keito-kun?”

Keito looks up from the book and faces him from sudden question.

“What do you mean?”

Tsumugi looks down and places the book in his hand to the pile.

“I mean, why do you burden yourself with me? I think it’s a waste of time.”

Tsumugi’s plans for his confession doesn’t seem to go well.

Tsumugi only wanted to tell Keito after they finish the books, but his mind kept wandering around if he should or he should not. He’s already giving him another negative impression, and Tsumugi is sure that Keito will reject him, possibly even avoid him.

His breath hitches at the thought.

Keito’s face scrunches up and sighs at him, facing him fully with his elbow at the table.

“Isn’t enough that being with you is pleasant? Why would I spend my time with you if I wouldn’t want to in the first place?”

Tsumugi squints and purses his lips. “Because you’re a nice person?”

Keito runs his hand on his face and sighs once again. “It’s not like that. I don’t think I’m a nice person.”

“I don’t understand you.”

Keito groans. “You’re just like Eichi, only you have trouble getting it.”

Just like Eichi? “I’m flattered that you would compare me to Eichi-kun”

Keito almost slams his hand at the frustration, but keeps his composure and looks at Tsumugi stiffly.

Is this what Eichi said? That Tsumugi always refuses the good given to him? Maybe this is what Eichi meant, that his morals are screwed up to the point of guilt and self-hatred, and Tsumugi doesn’t even realize it.

Tsumugi, however, stays persistent. He still believes this is worth nothing to Keito.

“It’s getting late again, Keito-kun.” He says, standing up to fix the books. He glances towards the window, his prediction true as the clouds get illuminated with vibrant reds and oranges from the sun. “You can do your job and I’ll do mine. You can go home without me.”

“Why are you so stubborn about this, Aoba?”

The confession he had planned is still in the back of his mind, but soon fading as its importance gets reduced to almost nothing. He guesses overthinking causes him to be like this, lost of hope and full denial.

“It doesn’t matter, Keito-kun.” Tsumugi says, his voice reduced to a soft whisper, a tremble evident in his words.

“It does matter!” Keito almost shouts, standing up from the chair. Tsumugi steps back with his eyes wide, his breathing large and uneven. Damn it. Keito steps forward and grabs both his shoulders, wanting to shake him out of it.

“Why do you refuse to believe that I just want to be with you, Aoba?” Keito asks, voice harsh and as low as Tsumugi’s. Tsumugi stands frozen, staring at Keito in surprise.

“Answer me, Aoba. I need it.”

“B-because I don’t matter, like the things that happened in the past.” Tsumugi stutters out, settling low under Keito’s grip. His head hangs and looks away from him, as if embarrassed and if Keito had lost all composure, he would’ve forced him to speak.

No, he shouldn’t.

“You really shouldn’t be with someone like me, right?” His voice shakes, his breath going faster and Keito’s grip on him tightens. “I’m just a waste, Keito-kun. I’m a waste of air.”

Every word felt like a stab, twisting and turning in his gut and the frustration that comes with it worsens the feeling in his chest. Damn it, Tsumugi. Damn it Tsumugi because you refuse to believe that he just likes you, and honest to God that he’s none of these things because if he is, Keito wouldn’t be hugging him suddenly, right now, his arms wrapped around him tightly and blocking away Tsumugi’s weak struggles against him.

Tsumugi is shocked and appalled but unable to move within Keito’s grip. He doesn’t understand why Keito is doing this for him, but he doesn’t want to break free from him even if he should.

“Why, Keito-kun?” He asks silently, shaking slightly and the back of his eyes burning. “Can’t you just leave it alone?”

Keito hugs him tighter. “Why do you always refer it something else instead of yourself?” He retaliates gently, voice muffling through his arms.

Tsumugi felt himself blush. Why does he always refer to it as something else? What is it that makes Tsumugi always say so?

“I don’t care if it’s your past or something else,” Keito says. “But I want you to stop thinking so bad of yourself, because none of what you’re saying is true.”

His heart skips beats faster and Tsumugi’s hands find it their way on Keito’s clothes, holding firmly with his words. “You’re capable and amazing, why don’t you believe that?”

He relaxes under Keito and shakily sighs, but not answering his question. The atmosphere is quiet save for their breaths, but Keito keeps speaking, and Tsumugi is nothing but grateful for the broken silence.

“I don’t know what happened to you, or what made you think that way, but _please_ believe me.”

Keito slowly pulls away and looks at him in the eye, with Tsumugi not able to do anything else but look at him, too.

The street lamps lit up. The reds soon fades away with artificial oranges, and the colors bounce off Keito’s eyes and hair contrastingly, amd Tsumugi only focuses on the played colors.

It calms him down.

“You’re not worthless, Aoba.” Keito whispers, making Tsumugi lean forward to listen more intently. “I believe you can do much more than what you’re doing, and you go past your mistakes. Just…”

He trails off but Tsumugi just catches his eyes.

“Just what?”

“Just let me help you.”

Tsumugi thinks he caught something in his throat as Keito continues. “Just let me in. Let me be with you, and let me help you, because… because…”

“Keito-kun?”

It’s overwhelming, everything seems to be constricting him but Keito’s wrapped around him does opposite and frees him, with his embrace more of escape than a jail and lock.

“Because I like you, Aoba!” He suddenly yells, and, and—

 _What_?

“E-excuse me?”

The colors added up. The moonlight has creeped in and the oranges and whites mix with Keito’s cheeks.

“You heard me, Aoba.”

Keito likes him?

The planned confession had long disappeared from his brain, and Tsumugi registers the words repeatedly in his head, like mechanical, rusty gears clicking in place.

“You like me?”

“Yes.”

Tsumugi can’t seem to breathe.

“Look, it’s doesn’t really matter if you don’t like me back, but I stand by my word to be there for you if you need someo—”

“I like you, too!”

The breathing and small rustle of leaves outside only occupies the sudden blankness in their ears. They look at each other, not knowing what to say, frozen in place, until Tsumugi’s bottom lip trembles and breathes heavily with his hands on Keito’s jacket.

But Keito pats his hands on Tsumugi’s shoulders, calming him down until they’re able to look at each other again.

“I never knew, but I guess I should’ve read the signs.”

“Wh-what are you saying?”

Keito pulls away and Tsumugi’s body feels empty without Keito’s close hold on him, his hands unclenching but still softly touching Keito.

“Eichi has noticed, but I would never think you’d feel the same way.”

“Is it a bad thing?”

Keito jumps and hastily shakes his head, pushing his glasses up as he settles his look on him. “It’s not, Aoba—you really can’t understand this, can you?”

Tsumugi shakes his head, but laughter bubbles inside him and the library echoes his voice, the heaviness and void disappearing in his system. Keito’s stare pierces him, but his face is as serene, and his feels his heart beat loud.

Keito is very pretty, he must say.

Keito sighs. “We’re like opposites of each other, did you know? It mustn’t stop me, though. I’ll still be here for you.”

Tsumugi notices the color on Keito’s cheeks, more vivid than ever, but he smiles at him, grateful, _extremely_ grateful, with these turn of events.

“Well, if you will, then can you help me fix the shelves?”

Keito nods and his lips move upward. He’s also very pretty with his smile. “I can, Aoba.”

“Please, call me Tsumugi.”

* * *

A walk around the school grounds felt better with Tsumugi by his side, and Keito thinks that this is another shoujo manga scenario. He grits his teeth as they both walk outside.

Keito isn’t actually sure he has done his job properly, remembering little sightings of classrooms and only remembers Tsumugi’s face instead, talking to him, hand in hand. He supposes his work as vice president can be put next time. Besides, no one is there to see them, so Keito make sure his grip on Tsumugi’s hand is firm.

The grip in his hand tightens and he squeezes back, both still inexperienced with falling in love but still trying, and Keito is prepared at how bad they will both be at it. He pushes getting advice from anyone away. Mostly Eichi. He makes a mental note to not ever speak to Eichi about relationship advice.

“My mother is not perfect, but I love her.”

“Is that so…”

They arrive at the fountain of the school, and Keito stares at the calm waters, both their reflection deformed by the ripples made me fallen leaves.

“While everything was tense between us, I was reading this story about a girl who fought hard to save her friends, yet refusing to let her friends help her just to keep them safe.”

Keito strides closer to Tsumugi.

“Oh? Then what happened?”

“I was wondering if I could be as noble as her. To be brave enough to make everyone happy.”

Keito intertwines their hands and looks away from their reflection.

“You have been, Tsumugi. It’s in you.”

Tsumugi smiles, but it disappears as he asks Keito fast, “What about you, Keito-kun? I haven’t really heard about you.”

Keito shakes his head and looks at Tsumugi, whose eyes are wide and his head cocked curiously by the side. “That’s for next time.” He looks up and sees the stars and the moon, faded barely the fluffy stream of clouds. He looks down and sees Tsumugi staring up, too, before going back to looking at Keito again. “It’s very late, and we really must go home.”

Tsumugi chuckles softly his free hand taking Keito’s other hand, sweaty palms but refusing to let go.

“I’m really glad that I met you, Keito-kun.”

They both blush at the words, but Keito couldn’t have been more tranquil and happy, looking at Tsumugi’s red face and figure that blends with the blue and green night.

“Me, too, Tsumugi.”

They settle and listen to the sounds of water dripping and leaves dancing, but Tsumugi fidgets and Keito raises his brow at him in question.

“C-can I kiss you?”

Keito was sure he almost stumbles back.

“I-I’m sorry!” Tsumugi frantically yells, holding Keito’s hands tightly. The sweat transfer to Keito’s hands. “Was I too fast? You can say no if you don’t wa—”

“It’s fine.” Keito reassures, breathing heavily but calming down, the pounding of his heart loud in his ears. “You can.”

The hands disappear and find its way to Keito’s jacket and shoulder, and Keito closes his eyes and blocks everything around him but Tsumugi. Tsumugi who’s holding him and Tsumugi’s whose lips are pressing softly against his, trembling slightly before moving away.

His lips are soft and dry. He’s nervous.

Keito opens his eyes and Tsumugi and him are both aware that they are blushing deeply, but Keito moves his hand to Tsumugi’s again, squeezing tightly and Tsumugi leans against him, saying nothing but letting Keito overtake him under the silent moonlight and it’s all too perfect.

Keito pushes him away but Tsumugi feels Keito kiss him again, but he doesn’t mind. Their fingers press firmly against each other’s, and Tsumugi’s chest feels the heartbeat of Keito’s.

No, he doesn’t mind at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so goddamn surprised the word count surpassed my long fic for my original otp. congratulations keitsumu you ruined my goddamn life.
> 
> find me at twitter @atohiyo hopefully you see me screaming over them _(:3 /


End file.
